fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sargeras
|-|Titan= |-|Dark Titan= Summary Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. Sargeras was once the Champion of the Pantheon, chosen to defend the worlds the titans had ordered. However, while he once served as a guardian and protector, he is now working to purge the universe of all life, and undo what the titans had strived for ages to achieve. His actions, or the effects of his actions, essentially make him one of the primary antagonists of the Warcraft series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C to 1-B, possibly''' 1-A | High 1-C to 1-B', possibly' 1-A''' Name: Sargeras Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: One of the oldest entities in the universe Classification: Champion of the Pantheon (formerly), The Dark Titan, The Lord of the Burning Legion, The enemy of all life, The great dark god of the Nameless Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6 and possibly 10), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Possesses unfathomably more power than the Keepers who can create dimensions that constantly change of shape and where it's decided if concepts can hold sway or not), Space Manipulation, Time manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Was going to literally eradicate all life, all existence from Azeroth), Soul manipulation and destruction (Can destroy the entire essence, including the soul, spirit and mind of a being aswell as their body at the same time), Telepathy, Precognition, Mind manipulation, control and reading, Telekinesis, Astral projection, Illusion creation, Fear Manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Banishment (Titans like him banished the Elemental Lords into other planes), Destruction (Can unmake in the same way that the titans can create), Creation (avatars, portals, dimensions ect.), Magic, Dispels Magic, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Stun, Size Manipulation (Can change his size at will but is normally planet-sized), Sealing (Sealed countless demons into Mardum), Blood Manipulation (Even mere warlocks can magicaly drain the blood), Elemental Manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Energy manipulation, projection and absorption, Teleportation, Can create forcefields, Transmutation, Non-Corporeal, Resurrection, Possession (Was possessing Medivh since the birth of this last one for ages), Logia Intangibility, Durability Negation, Highly immune to many forms of hax and concepts (time, diseases, magic, etc.) and physical damage, Summoning, Invulnerability (With many spells, to weaker spells/weapons and with the energies of the Twisting Nether), Pain Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Transcends Nozdormu who is time itself and is himself unaffected by his own death at other moments), Plot Manipulation Immunity (Transcends Nozdormu who is all of history), Can create reflects of the opponents, Attack Reflection, Fel fire manipulation (A chaotic fire of corruption that tends to lead to physical or mental deterioration to its victims), etc. Attack Potency: High Complex Multiversal to''' Hyperversal''' (Stronger than Aggramar and the rest of the Pantheon), possibly''' Hyperverse Level+ (One of the strongest of the titans whose power made the Void Lordsenvious and were unaffected by their corruption) | '''High Complex Multiversal '''to Hyperversal', possibly '''Hyperverse Level+' (Became a Dark Titan which Sargeras used to fear over the Void lords) Speed: Immeasurable, possibly''' Irrelevant (One of the strongest of the titans, and the concept of distance is pratically meaningless for them, but considering their tier, the "nearly" part shouldn't mean much. They also make Nozdormu who is potentially omnipresent looks like nothing.) '''| Immeasurable, possibly''' Irrelevant''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant'' | ''Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal '''to '''Hyperversal, possibly Hyperverse Level+ | High Complex Multiversal '''to Hyperversal', possibly '''Hyperverse Level+' Durability: High Complex Multiversal '''to Hyperversal', possibly '''Hyperverse Level+ | High Complex Multiversal '''to '''Hyperversal', possibly Hyperverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Gorribal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Possesses knowledge beyond imagining, titans like him were responsible for shaping the universe) Weaknesses: Nothing notable except CIS Key: Titan | Dark Titan Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Antagonists